Taking breaks aren't so bad
by janzen222
Summary: "I guess your right. Taking breaks aren't so bad." Robin learns that taking breaks won't kill him. In fact he learns that they give him enough courage to ask his beautiful Raven a very special question. What is the question and what will she say? You gotta read to find out ;) One shot for mollipwarriorchic's contest.


Robin worked furiously at his computer. It was around midnight and he still had to file about twelve more reports before he could finally get some sleep. It was a tiring job being leader of the Teen Titans, but he did so all without a complaint. "You know, you should really take a break." A voice said breaking him from his thoughts. Robin turned to see his favorite bird standing there with her arms crossed. "I would but I still have eleven more reports to turn in." He said with a shrug. Raven merely sighed and shook her head.

"You know taking a break won't kill you." She told him walking closer to him. "I know but I still need to finish the reports. I mean if I don't do them, who will? Beastboy?" He asked as she smiled slightly. "If Beastboy did the reports, then we'd be ruined in three days tops." Raven answered. "My point exactly. I need to keep everything in top shape, so that way we don't have to worry about having the wrong information." He said continuing on the next report. "So are you ready to take a break?" She asked about five minutes later.

"I've still got at least ten more reports to do. So no I'm not ready. Shouldn't you be asleep, right now anyways?" He asked changing the topic. She shrugged and leaned against the desk of which he was sitting at. "I was about to fall asleep until, I realized my boyfriend wasn't in bed beside me." She replied which only got a sigh out of him. "Now let me rephrase my question. You have ten seconds to save whatever you're working on before I destroy the computer." She added glaring at the boy wonder.

He turned towards her in disbelief. "You wouldn't." He challenged in which she merely raised an eyebrow up. "Would you care to take that risk?" She asked with a small smirk. "One." She started. "Come on Rae, just let me finish the reports then I'll take a break and go to sleep." He said as her smirk merely grew. "Two." She continued causing his eyebrows to shoot up. "Three. You'd better save the reports, unless you wanna have to redo them all in the morning." She said calmly. Obviously Robin didn't need to be told twice, because he turned towards the computer and began saving everything.

Raven smiled trimonthly as he finished his save. He turned towards her and stood up. "Happy?" He asked slightly annoyed. Without warning the black computer that he had been working on was surrounded in black energy. It then proceeded to explode within the energy. When the energy faded all that was left, was the scorched remains of what had been a highly advanced computer. "Now I am." She responded as he sighed.

He knew she was going to destroy the computer, whether or not he had saved. Just so he wouldn't be able to make sure, she got to sleep then went back to the reports. Robin smiled evily as he scooped Raven up bridal style, a plan already formed within his mind. Her pale cheeks had a tint of pink in them as he did so. "Robin what do you think your doing?" She asked as he walked out of the room.

"Carrying you and walking." He replied nonchalantly. She rolled her eyes at his answer. "I can see that. But my question is why? That and where do you plan on taking me?" She asked as it was his time to smirk. "It's a surprise." He said shortly, as he climbed the stairs to the roof of Titan's Tower. He set her down, once they were atop of the tower. "Alright, what are we doing up here Robin?" She asked not that she minded because of the crystal clear view of the sky.

"I said it was a surprise." He told her with a small smile. She was about to say something but was cut off when Robin pressed his lips to hers, initiating a very passionate kiss. She didn't fight it because though she'd never admit it out loud, she loved it when he kissed her, the way he was doing right now. When he slowly pulled back, she made sure to bite his lip just slightly. "Just trust me." He whispered as she nodded silently.

He stepped a few feet ahead of her and pulled a few bird rangs from his utility belt. He looked up at the night sky before throwing the birdrangs straight into the air. He then continued pulling birdrangs out of his belt and straight into the air. After throwing what seemed to be hundreds of birdrangs directly into the air, he turned and faced Raven. She watched as all the birdrangs fell from the sky, embedding themselves into the ground around him. Once every birdrang had embeded themselves into Titan's Tower he motioned for her come closer to him.

She stepped over the birdrangs and cautiously made her way over to him. He slipped his mask off to reveal his crystal clear blue eyes, eyes that he rarely ever showed to anyone. Most of the time being her. He wrapped his arms around her once she was close enough. "Mind flying us up? It's kinda hard to see from right here." He said as she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then proceeded to fly about two hundred feet into the air. "Alright Robin, what do you want me to see from up here?" She asked as he shook his head 'tisk. tisk tisk'

"It's Richard, Rae. As for what I want you to see, just look down." He told her with a soft smile. She looked down, only to see a giant bird formed out of the birdrangs into the tower. Inside the bird was a heart, again formed from the weapons. Then inside the heart was a message she smiled upon seeing. "Raven plus Robin equals endless love and happiness." She read out loud.

She gently lowered them to the ground and the pair released, leaving Raven to look at all of the birdrangs. Robin or Richard on the other hand fingered a velvet black box that was currently in his utility belt. He was having a mental debate on whether or not he should do it. Raven looked at all of the birdrangs closely. She briefly wondered how he was able to throw them with such ease. But the bigger mystery was how did he fit all of those into his utility belt. She shrugged because she'd probably never know. Richard took a deep breath, having made his decision.

He got on one knee, and pulled the velvet box. "Raven." He spoke just barely above a whisper. She turned to the sound of his voice. She almost gasped but she didn't because, Raven didn't gasp. "Yes Richard?" She asked briefly wondering if this had anything to do with the mix of emotions she had been feeling off of him earlier in the week. He took a deep breath before opening the box to reveal a platinum ring with a blue sapphire embedded into it.

"Your the most beautiful woman, I have ever laid my eyes on. You understand me, more then anyone I have ever met. You don't smile often but when you do I feel it's as if the sun is shining directly on my face." He rambled on as she waited patiently for the question she knew he would ask. "What I'm trying to say is. Rachel Raven Roth, will you marry me?" He asked looking at her hopefully. She smiled now understanding why he had felt so nervous this past week. It was because he was trying to decide the perfect way to propose and afraid that she would turn him away.

She smiled brightly and held out her hand. Though that was all the emotion she showed, somewhere deep within the city, several cars, lamps and mail boxes exploded. "I love you more than anything in this world. So yes Richard Grayson, I will marry you." She replied as he smiled as well. He slid the ring onto her finger and before he could stand up, she pressed her lips to his and tackled him to the ground. The kissed passionately for a few minutes before having to part for that needless thing called air. "I can't wait to call you Mrs. Grayson." He told her in a husk toned voice. She kissed him once more before replying. "I can't wait to be called Mrs. Grayson." Was her reply.

A few hours later the newly engaged couple sat on the edge of Titan's Tower and watched the sun rise. Robin had his mask back on and his arm around Raven, both of who were smiling contently. "You know, I think this was the best break, I have ever taken." He told her bringing her closer. "See, I told you taking breaks aren't that bad." She told him leaning her head against his shoulder. "I guess your right. Taking breaks aren't so bad. In fact if something this good happens everytime I take a break, I'll make sure to take a lot of them." He told her before kissing her gently.

_Alright this was a contest entry for mollipwarriorchic's contest. Hope you guys all enjoyed this. I have to say, out of all the media I've written fanfictions for this was definitely the hardest. This was my first Teen Titans fanfict fyi. Hope nothing wasn't to much OOC. Alright thanks for reading Ja Ne._


End file.
